The Rising Moon
by BurritoMistress
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. What if Kurama went to Hogwarts? What if he was only Minamino Shuichi? SLASH. some people will hate me for this, --' SeverusShuichi. Sev's struggle and angst in the near future.
1. Default Chapter

'THE RISING MOON'

Disclaimer: 'I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did I would be enjoying a hot Jacuzzi bath and NOT writing fanfiction.' "nor do I own Whinny the Pooh."

Hiya everybody, this is my first fanfiction and I wanted to do something different. A crossover. However, one thing I noticed about just about every slash crossover is that they would never cross the pairings! AAAARGH! This made me so very frustrated that it led to this creation. So far, it's not much of a crossover as only Shuichi is from another show (Yu Yu Hakusho) and he's more commonly known as Kurama (this was changed for a REASON) umm… yeah. I screwed around with the timeline, but I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. This is set…

…12 YEARS IN THE PAST (Harry's not alive yet)

And Lucius is the same age as Severus. (He was 41 in book 5, he's 36 at that time)

5th year: Tonks, Shuichi, Andrew 7th year: Lucius, Severus, the Marauders

CHAPTER 1 'Akai Hana'

"Doing okay there red?"

Shuichi turned and smiled at one of his best friends, Nymphadora Tonks (of course she absolutely abhorred her first name, and only answered to Tonks.)

"Wonderful. How was Divination?"

Tonks grinned

"Complete bullshit. I doubt the celestial bodies hate me so much that I'll eventually become an alcoholic, after being stabbed by my Bisexual lover."

Shuichi half listened to her, and took in her new appearance. Her hair was electric blue and her eyes were heavy with black eyeliner. Being a metamorphmagus was pretty convenient for someone like her, without having to pay for Dye and all (A/N curses!) Granted, Shuichi's hair was a brilliant red, and his eyes were bright green. Making him quite the looker. Of course, most people think he's a girl at first, but whatever.

They both had potions next and walked together to the dungeons. Once in the room, Tonks somehow managed to knock down and destroy some pretty rare looking potion materials, which were then hastily pushed behind the others out of sight. But otherwise it was uneventful.

Their potions professor, Michael Pollens, was out of class indefinitely for "personal reasons." This was not a crying shame, and most were more interested in who they would have as a substitute.

Shuichi looked around.

"When do you think they're going to show up?" he asked Tonks.

She shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe we'll be able to leave if he doesn't show up."

Shuichi looked around and saw Malfoy staring at him. He made a disgusted look at Tonks. "I sure hope so."

She followed his gaze. "Aww… widdle Shu has a cwush on Luscious?"

"Don't call him that!"

"What?" she inquired, looking over again, "he _is_ very hot."

Shuichi fumed at her, but before he could retort, someone walked into the room.

A man with fair colored hair with a flushed face came into the class, tossing a pile of loose papers and folders onto the front desk. He turned around to address the class.

"Hello everyone, I'll be your substitute for a while I suppose, while Mr. Pollens is away. Apparently someone was a little absent-minded with his instructions and it took a few accios to find them. Believe it or not, they ended up being in the girl's prefect bathroom."

He coughed and looked at the papers pointedly.

"Um, so apparently you were just starting with strengthening potions right?"

A spectacled ravenclaw happened to nod.

"Okay! So, oh yeah. My name is prof. Remarque. So I'll look through these and write the instructions on the board." He turned around and began writing.

"Darn," Tonks pouted, "I was hoping we'd skip the lesson and just do homework."

"Since when do you do homework?" said Shuichi, with a grin.

"Shut up."

Unfortunately, professor Remarque was a fairly competent teacher, and Tonks and Shuichi were soon working on their potion.

"So, what are you going to do for Halloween this year?" Tonks said offhandedly.

Shuichi threw in some beetle legs, "I really don't know… you're going to have to help me out, this is your forte y'know?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to be something cool this year." puffed Tonks.

"Not Winnie the pooh?"

"My mom wanted me to wear that!" Tonks whispered harshly.

Shuichi laughed as he stirred the potion with a cedar spoon as instructed.

"At least I'm not pining over some greasy prick with a warrant for a dark mark." Returned Tonks.

Shuichi looked at her sharply, "why would you say that?" he asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Look I'm sorry," she sighed, "I shouldn't have said that, but you know that he's not a nice guy, it's going to happen eventually."

"I don't want to talk about." Said Shuichi, looking away. Quickly he turned back. "Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!"

"Wha? Ohhhh…" Said Tonks as Lucius began walking towards them.

Shuichi sidled towards Tonks with his head ducked, really not wanting to look at Lucius in the eye. Tonks stood straight and worked resolutely to keep her face straight. Luscius passed and as Shuichi happened to look up Lucius winked at him as he went to the ingredient cabinet.

The corner of Tonk's mouth quirked.

Shuichi looked wide-eyed at Tonks with a bright blush on his face, and she burst into a fit of giggles knocking over the ingredients into the potion.

"Oh Fuck!"

Shuichi banged his head repeatedly on the table when he heard Tonks begin to tell Andrew what happened in potions class.

"Wait what happened?" Said Andrew when he saw Tonks laughing at Shuichi.

"Lucius," she sputtered, "he hit on Shuichi again."

Andrew rolled his eyes; "well that's nothing new."

Shuichi hit him over the head

"Ow!"

"Shut it." Said Shuichi, looking slightly harassed. "Let's just do our Homework."

The three of them were sitting in the Ravenclaw Dormitory, attempting to finish off their massive amounts of homework.

Andrew Thomas was in the same year as Shuichi and Tonks, and one of their best friends. Tall and dark skinned, he was one of the top students of the year, and he was also a prefect. Being the sweet tempered guy he was he didn't pick on Shuichi long. Even Tonks laid off him for a while.

The year was 1977, and the Lord Voldemort was rising in power. You could not meet one person whose life hadn't been affected by him. Deatheaters where joining him in large numbers, and people were suspicious of one another, prejudices were growing, and everyone feared that they would come home to a Dark mark. The Dark Lord's ability to cause animosity was past a point that even he could control. These were dark times.

Even children in school were being pressured to either join the Dark Lord and his hatred, or stand against him and all he stood for. Many already carried the dark mark under concealment charms.

Thank you, everyone. If you liked it and have constructive criticism, review! If you think it sucked balls, don't read it anymore! I REALLY hope to continue, and probably will even if people suffer seizures from reading this, I'd probably just put it up on some het website and laugh at all the flames people send me. YAY!

REVIEW!


	2. Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey

Hello! I've obviously posted the 2nd chapter! (Does a little jig) It's just for you Daire-Floresta and BabbleQueen! You made me cry with joy. Although, that's probably just cause it was that time of the month. (Yes I am a werewolf). Thank you! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, YYH, HP, or any of their spiffy apostrophes.

Chapter 2: "wakey wakey, eggs and Bacy"

THE NEXT DAY:D

It was 7:30 in the morning and Shuichi was yet to get up. That is, until a giant pillow whacked him straight in the face.

"Come on, get up! You're going to miss breakfast like this."

Shuichi rolled over in his bed and the pillow slid off his face onto the floor.

"Chotto…" he slurred, not opening his eyes.

"What?" said the pillow-wielding fiend.

"Wait! and quit being so loud." Shuichi slowly sat up in his bed and practically fell out of it. He opened one eye to look at his roommate.

Jonathan McDonald stood there, having taking back his pillow. He was a short kid, only Five foot two, and had short dark brown hair. His eyesight wasn't the best, so sometimes he'd wear glasses, but only to see something really far away. He prefers to be called Johnny.

He was currently laughing at Shuichi's wild hair, which had been stuck to one side ever since he got up. Shuichi glared at him, but couldn't bite back in his current, half asleep mindset.

"But seriously, you should get ready soon, there isn't much time for breakfast." Said Johnny, putting back his "One Ring to Rule Them All" pillow.

"Alright, alright…" mumbled Shuichi, grabbing his towel and walking towards the showers.

After showering and changing into his robes, he went down into the common room. A few stragglers like him were still fixing hair, or buttoning-up robes. He put his hair up into a ponytail.

He felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see Fubuki, his pet kneazle.

"Ohaiyo Fubuki." He said, picking up the white-spotted black kneazle.

Fubuki mewed and hung like a rag doll.

"Would you like to come with me to the Great Hall Fu?"

Fubuki squirmed and clawed at Shuichi, who quickly put him down.

"Fine" said Shuichi, "I s'pose it would be too crowded for your taste."

Fubuki stuck his lion tail in the air and went back to his kitty bed.

The Great Hall did end up being very crowded. However, Tonks saved him a seat at the table.

"What took you so long?" She asked around a large mouthful of toast. "I thought you fell in the shower or something."

"Nooo, I just found it hard to wake up this morning" stated Shuichi, grabbing some French toast.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, Guess who decided to show up."

"What are you getting at?" asked Shuichi, confused.

Tonks acted frustrated and flipped her long black hair. "Take a look behind you."

Shuichi looked behind him and saw, sitting at the Slytherin table, Severus Snape.

A piece of French toast fell out of his open mouth.

Tonks grabbed him and turned him around. "Oh yeah, that's very attractive" said Tonks wiping his face off. Shuichi blushed as bright as his hair.

"But where was he before? He wasn't at Potions class."

"Dunno." Said Tonks shrugging.

"I heard he was in the hospital wing." Piped up Eli Cameron, one of Shuichi's roommates. "Apparently James was giving him trouble again."

Shuichi stabbed his French toast with his fork. "Oh that's surprising." He snarled.

"Looks like your twin feels the same." Said Andrew. "She's looking a bit miffed."

Sure enough Lily Evans was currently glaring daggers at James, who had just enough dignity to look sheepish.

"Well she thought James was laying off Snape when she agreed to go out with him." Added Johnny.

"But what did James do to him?" Asked Shuichi, taking a glance towards Snape's direction. The pallid teen was currently studying at the breakfast table. "If he was in the hospital wing it must have been something serious."

"Well it probably wasn't too bad, I mean, Snape looks fine." Said Johnny. "Maybe you can speak to him next potions class."

"I guess… But I don't think he likes me much." Said Shuichi, looking down.

"Well you know how he feels about muggleborns." Stated Tonks glaring in Snape's direction.

At Shuichi's even more miserable face, she sighed.

"Hey, let's just go to class. We'll be late for Herbology."

The group got up and left for the green houses, Eli lagging behind.

By the time classes had ended Shuichi was drained into exhaustion, the homework was mercifully easy and Shuichi was relieved when he could go to sleep.

He was in there before everyone else and he quickly dressed into his pajamas. He looked out the window for a moment and saw the moon was a cold sliver in the sky. 'It's like he's laughing at me' he mused. A cloud came over it and Shuichi gave a deep breath as he laid down onto his bed. 'I hope he's okay…even if he hates me.' He turned around and stared at the wall allowing the shadows to consume him.

'I hope Lusius's cauldron explodes on him.'

Sorry I stopped it there! I really wanted to write more but the ending seemed so very perfect. I realized I was getting too into a side plot, so the next chapter will have important…STUFF in it…yeah.

Life isn't easy

For the pin cushion queen,

When she sits on her throne

Pins push through her spleen.

-Tim Burton


End file.
